Love From A Glance
by MoonAndIce
Summary: I'm asking myself,why life is so unfair?Why I don't have a courage to tell you what I feel...how I feel?And now it's too late...you're gone, and all what i can do is just watch you walk away,with some other guy.Well...this is my pain.My Love From A Glance


**Well, as I promised, there is Simonette poetry. Man, I'm starting to like these two :D**

**Well, this poetry is probably not as good as the Alvitanny one is…****but I still hope you like it. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Simon's and Jeanette's**

**LOVE FROM A GLANCE**

**

* * *

**_**Jeanette's POV:**_

_Here I'm sitting in class,_

_My heart is beating fast,_

_And I'm breathing pretty hard._

* * *

_I love you from a glance,_

_But my love will never get the chance._

* * *

_You don't know what you're doing to me,_

_But how can't you see?_

_You're just messing with my brains,_

_And the true reason for my faints…_

* * *

_I know,_

_I am very shy,_

_I blush every time when you say 'Hi',_

_I quickly turn away,_

_Have nothing more to say,_

_And go my way…_

_I don't know why, neither do how,_

_But that's me…_

_Who else could it be?_

* * *

_I don't know._

_How I'm supposed to?_

_My heart is for you, and only you._

_How can't you have a clue?_

* * *

_But now I'm sitting here,_

_Thinking what could we be,_

_If you could only see,_

_That the person, who loves you, is actually me!_

* * *

_I know, I'm not a beauty queen,_

_Driving in a limousine,_

_Or be a superstar,_

_Without any small scar._

_I am clumsy, really much,_

_But wanting only your tender touch._

* * *

_And now I'm wondering why,_

_Is this happening to me,_

_And, 'when the heck, has time passed me by._

_I can't see…_

* * *

_Slowly turning my head towards your way,_

_Only wanting from you, something to say,_

_But I guess, you clearly don't have a thing for me,_

_A young girl in front of you, is the only thing you see._

* * *

_I shook with head slightly,_

_And from that, getting a headache lightly,_

_Trying hard to stop my tears,_

_And other few of my fears._

* * *

_I know, I will never stop loving you,_

_Neither the things that you do,_

_And that nice color blue,_

_So I know, I won't ever got the chance,_

_So I will love you from a glance…_

* * *

_**Simon's POV:**_

_Now, I'm sitting in a class,_

_I think we're learning Math._

_I don't know exactly why,_

_But I really want to cry._

* * *

_Thinking hard,_

_Remembering your sweet little card,_

_You wrote for me,_

_Your beautiful dark brown hair,_

_What makes me almost fell from chair,_

_And now I see,_

_How life really can't be fair…_

* * *

_At least sometimes,_

_When I see your beautiful green eyes,_

_That never ever told any lies,_

_I feel, what a chance we could have,_

_If I only would be brave…_

* * *

_Knowing hope dies last,_

_Maybe I'll get the chance,_

_To get out of this trance,_

_And ask you for a little dance._

* * *

_My friends says 'sure',_

_But I really am in love with you._

_How can be they so immature,_

_And making me feel so unsure._

_I'm sick, and there's no cure,_

_Only your voice, pure…_

* * *

_And now I'm sitting outside,_

_Feeling like, I died,_

_Can't stop my cries,_

_And tears, from my teary eyes._

* * *

_Why must life be so complicated?_

_More and more, with every new generation?_

* * *

_It's April, and it's raining again…_

_The sky is crying,_

_Like my heart does…_

_I know I must stop lying._

_But I can't stop my feelings hiding._

* * *

_It's so cold,_

_But your hand is which I wanna hold._

* * *

_I slowly glanced up,_

_My eyes widened in rush._

_You're standing there, with your sister,_

_And some strange mister…_

* * *

_You're smiling and laughing from a heart,_

_But mine is falling apart…_

* * *

_You're all what I see,_

_Do you love me?_

_How could I know,_

_You never show…_

* * *

_So this is how I feel,_

_Sadly it is real,_

_You're happier with another guy,_

_That strangely passed you by,_

_And the roses that he buy._

* * *

_But what about me?_

_Can't someone see?_

_How can this life cruel be?_

* * *

_I guess, this is what I got,_

_For not making the first move,_

_And the love, which I could prove._

* * *

_I know I always loved you, and I always will,_

_Always and forever still._

* * *

_So goodbye my love,_

_Sorry, I've never told you,_

_What a couple could us two,_

_Make and be,_

_But sadly we will never see…_

* * *

_You're my secret love,_

_I really hope someone's watching after you above,_

_'Cause I won't get a chance,_

_To ask you for a short dance…_

_So I'll love you from a glance…_

* * *

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**I really hope you liked it :)**

**I worked harder on this one, than the Alvittany one.**

**I might even make a Theonore one…Hm…maybe**

**REVIEW, be honest, but nice :D**

**P.S.: And for anyone, who is looking when I will update my other stories, I can say, they will be updated in the weekend and next week, when the holidays begin :D **

**I have a lot of school work -.-**

**Well, anyway, REVIEW! :)**


End file.
